


Welcome to Ilvermorny

by Dragonempress79



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ilvermorny, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonempress79/pseuds/Dragonempress79
Summary: Armin, Eren and Mikasa are eleven years old and about to start their first year at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As exciting as this is, Armin just can't shake the thought that he's about to lose his two best friends. The sorting will send his friends to one house and him to another. He just knows it. But Armin is determined to put on a brave face and take this inevitable future in stride, but is it inevitable?





	Welcome to Ilvermorny

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one off character piece about Attack on Titan characters going to Ilvermorny. Pretty simple little story I wrote to get me over my writer's block.

It was happening. The time had finally come. Armin stared wide-eyed and mouth agape as he laid eyes on the magnificent castle for the very first time. Here he was, at the gates of Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, with his two best friends in the world, Eren and Mikasa, on either side of him. The two of them were just as enthralled as Armin was. The Ilvermorny castle was every bit the spectacle he had dreamt it would be and more. 

“Wow,” Eren said, his voice full of awe. “We’re finally here guys! We’re finally gonna get to learn real magic and get our wands and everything!” 

“We have to be sorted into our houses first Eren,” Mikasa corrected. But the broad smile never left her face. She was just as thrilled to be here as the boys. 

“Of course and then after that’s finished there’s supposed to be a big feast to celebrate the beginning of the year,” said Eren. “I can’t wait!” 

Armin felt a small twinge of sadness at the mention of sorting, and his smile faltered slightly, something that didn’t go unnoticed by Mikasa. 

“Armin it’s okay to be nervous,” she tried to reassure him. “Lots of people are I’m sure but no matter where you end up it will be where you belong. I mean that’s just how it works.” 

“Yeah,” was all the reply Armin could manage. 

How was he supposed to explain to Mikasa that he actually wasn’t nervous at all. That he’d worked out a long time ago that he, Armin, was surely meant to be a Horned Serpent. But that wasn’t what was bothering him at all. It was that he’d known for just as long that his two oldest and dearest friends were meant for Wampus, a very different house. 

It was undeniable. Eren and Mikasa were both strong and brave and fiercely loyal, all traits prized by Wampus house. Armin, on the other hand, was smart, the brains of the outfit, as some of the people back home liked to put it. And everyone knew that it was Horned Serpent that preferred scholars, whereas Wampus favored warriors. 

Armin couldn’t picture himself as a warrior, not in a million years. Eren had even told him once that his life was about reading and books. Was there anything more quintessentially Horned Serpent than that? 

It wasn’t that Armin disliked the idea of being a Horned Serpent, or that he desperately wanted to be a Wampus. No, it was that this meant he would be separated from his best friends, and that because of this they would end up growing apart. 

Nothing upset Armin more than the thought that Eren and Mikasa would end up leaving him behind for friends who were more like they were. Friends who were courageous and strong, not like Armin was at all. After all, how many times had his friends come to his rescue whenever he was being picked on by bullies? More times than Armin could count. 

There was no getting around it. Armin had a different nature to his best friends, and the Ilvermorny houses were sorted according to those natures. Perhaps it would have been inevitable even if there were no houses or sorting. Maybe Mikasa and Eren were just too different from him to be his lifelong friends. Armin didn’t want to believe it but it seemed to be an inescapable fact. This could be the last night that all three of them would be together like this, as the very best of friends. 

“What are you guys still doing back here?” Eren demanded, shaking Armin from his melancholy thoughts. “Come on! Everyone is already at the doors.” Eren then ran back towards the gathering crowd of first year students. 

Mikasa turned to Armin and offered him a reassuring smile and said, “Come on.” 

Armin simply nodded, offering a small smile of his own, and followed her to where Eren was already standing. 

The large gaggle of eleven-year-olds had collected before the massive front doors. On either side of the doors were the famous marble statues of the two school founders, Isolt and her husband James. They were quite a sight, all gathered together in their blue and cranberry robes, staring wide eyed as far up the castle as there craning necks would allow. 

Just then the doors burst open and a grinning, brown haired witch with glasses stood before the small crowd of first years. 

“Hello my dears,” said the woman now beaming at the crowd of eleven-year-olds. “I’m Professor Hange and I’m the head of Horned Serpent house but I will be teaching all of you.” The teacher paused to survey the crowd, making sure she had everyone’s attention. “You kiddos have no idea how much adventure awaits you beyond these doors but mastering magic is, of course, not all fun and games. There’s a lot of hard work involved. You should all expect to be tested and pushed to your very limits; maybe even discover new ones.” 

The professor let this hang in the air for a time before continuing. “But I’m getting ahead of myself.” The chatty teacher continued. “As many of you are already aware, Ilvermorny is organized into four houses: Wampus, Thunderbird, Pukwudgie, and Horned Serpent. But these houses aren’t just teams. While you’re here they will be like your family, your home away from home. You’ll sleep in your house dorms but take classes together and, while we are all friends here at school, the houses do compete with one another. But first you must be sorted.” 

Professor Hange then threw the doors wide open and turned into the large room. There were four large pillars supporting a massive balcony that wrapped around the entire room. The balcony was now populated by a mass of older students, all staring intently at the herd of newcomers. 

The professor swept into the center of the room and stood on the great Gordian Knott that dominated the floor. “Now to be sorted you will each come here to the center of the room when I call your name. From there you will be called by one of the four House Beasts.” 

Professor Hange then strode off to the side of the room and ream of parchment appeared in in her hand. She held it up to her spectacled eyes and said, “Step forward when your name is called.” 

As the professor said this Armin couldn’t help but feel a new wave of sadness wash over him. This was it. He reached out to hold Eren and Mikasa’s hands. They both squeezed his hands back probably assuming that he was just nervous. 

“We’ll start with Eren Yeager,” Professor Hange said. 

Eren turned to Armin and gave him a halfhearted smile. He let go of Armin’s hand and walked toward the center of the room. 

None of the first years knew what to expect. What exactly was supposed to happen? How were the House Beasts supposed to call them? The group looked around expectantly for a moment but that moment was short. Just as Eren stopped on the center of the Gordian Knott the Wampus cat roared from its place on the wood-carved column. 

Wampus are resilient and Bold 

Never do they run from Challenge 

Fighters All 

And friends for Life 

Loyal to the Grave 

So step forward mighty Warrior 

Strong and Brave

The Wampus finished its verse then fell silent. But immediately a mass of cheers erupted taking its place. They were coming from the older students above the Wampus’s pillar. It took Armin a moment to put together that this was the rest of Wampus house welcoming their newest member. 

Eren was ushered toward the staircase at the far end of the room. After eagerly ascending the stairs Eren’s face reappeared with his new housemates where he was greeted by a fresh wave of cheers, a few even clapped him on the shoulder. He looked so at home there. Armin couldn’t help but think how perfect a place Wampus was for Eren. 

“Yes, yes, “ the chatty professor waved her hand as the students fell silent again. “Thomas Wagoner.” 

A good-looking blond boy stepped forward toward the center of the Knott. As he did so the Horned Serpent hissed loudly and the crystal on its head bean to glow as it sprang to life. 

“Horned Serpent’s strength lay in the Mind

They thrive best with minds of Kind 

Quick of Wit 

Sharp of Intellect 

Come and heed the scholar’s Call 

Step Forward 

You who prize reason above All”

The Serpent fell silent as its house cheered and Thomas went toward the staircase and was greeted by the Horned Serpents with the same enthusiasm as Eren was by Wampus. 

That would be Armin in a few minuets being embraced by Horned Serpent house. He wondered if he would come to feel as close to Thomas and the others as he felt to Eren and Mikasa now. The serpent did say that they thrived best among their own kind. But something seemed disloyal about thinking such a thing. 

“Marlo Sands.” 

Another boy, black-haired this time, stepped into the center of the Knott. A brief moment passed this time before the Thunderbird beat its wings and shrieked. 

“Thunderbirds are shrewd and Spirited

Temperamental like the storms they Ride 

Seekers of adventure who need no Guide 

Combative and Capable 

Eyes always on their Goal 

So step Forward 

And embrace life spirit and Soul.”

The Thunderbirds cheered just as loudly as the Wampus and Horned Serpents had before. Marlo ascended the staircase as professor Hange called another name. 

“Connie Springer.” 

A boy, nearly as short as Armin and with very short hair, stepped forward onto the Knott. A brief moment passed and then the Wampus roared quickly followed by the cheering of its house. 

“I guess only the first chosen get the poem,” Mikasa said. 

Armin said nothing but rather was staring into the crowd of Wampus students looking for Eren. He watched as his best friend greeted Connie along with his new housemates. Armin felt another pang of loss at the sight. Of course he knew Eren was just being friendly and it certainly wasn’t as though Armin had been forgotten about already, but Armin just couldn’t shake the feeling that the more his friends took to their new place the more he was being left behind. 

Armin was so lost in these thoughts that he missed the name of the girl being called. However he was brought back to the moment by the cheers coming from Wampus and he barely caught sight of the tall, freckled and soured looking girl as she strode toward the staircase. 

“Krista Lentz,” shouted the professor. 

A short, pretty, blond-haired girl nervously stepped onto the Knott. This time the Puckwudgie raised its bow and rattled its spines. 

“Puckwudgies are independent by Nature

But true friends as Well 

Quick to Help 

With potion and Spell 

Kindness, generosity, and magic Art 

So step Forward 

And embrace the healer’s Heart”

The Puckwudgies cheered loudly, finally getting their chance. Krista headed up and was embraced by her new house. 

“Annie Leonheart.” 

Another blonde girl this time but where Krista seemed timid and hesitant Annie seemed confident, cold and a bit intimidating. As she stepped on the Knott the Thunderbird called and beat its wings. Her new house cheered as she went to join them. 

“Jean Kirstein.” 

A tall boy with dirty blonde hair and a long face stepped onto the Knott and again the Thunderbird called and the house cheered. 

“Franz Kefka.” 

Franz ended up in Pukwudgie but as the spectacle of the sorting ceremony wore off, Armin found his mind wandering back toward Eren and Mikasa again. He began to wonder, what if Mikasa didn’t end up in Wampus after all? What if all three of them ended up in separate houses? He couldn’t quite see her as a Horned Serpent or a Pukwudgie but maybe she could be a Thunderbird. Would that really make a difference? Probably not, it would just mean that Eren and Mikasa would drift apart from each other as well as from him and Armin didn’t want that. Eren and Mikasa belonged together. She had to end up in Wampus house. 

“Armin?” Mikasa had put her hand on his shoulder without him noticing. “You okay? You look a million miles away.” 

“I’m fine,” Armin answered. “Just thinking.” 

Horned Serpent was cheering as someone Armin didn’t see ascended the staircase. 

“That was the fourth person in a row to go to Horned Serpent,” Mikasa said. 

Armin only hummed in response. 

“Bertlolt Hoover,” the professor called. 

Bertholt was a very tall boy with dark brown hair and somewhat worried expression on his face. He was chosen by Pukwudgie. 

“Boris Feuiner.” 

A Thunderbird. 

“Hitch Dreyse.” 

Another Thunderbird. 

“Hannah Diamant.” 

A Pukwudgie. 

“Mina Carolina.” 

Another Pukwudgie. 

“Marco Bodt.” 

A third Pukwudgie. 

There were now only four people left to be sorted, two girls and two boys. 

“Rainer Braun.” 

The tall broad shouldered boy with curly blonde hair stepped onto the Knott, leaving just Armin, Mikasa and a brown-haired girl with a ponytail. He was made a Wampus. 

“Sasha Blouse.” 

That left only the two of them. Armin grabbed for Mikasa’s hand and she squeezed back supportively. Sasha was made a Wampus as well. The two of them watched as she bounded up the stairs toward the welcoming crowd. 

“Mikasa Akerman.” 

She gave Armin’s hand one last reassuring squeeze before turning to go to the center of the room. Mikasa stood on the Knott and no sooner than she had reached the center than the Wampus roared and its house cheered in welcome. 

Armin noticed Mikasa smile and look up into the crowd, no doubt looking for Eren. He followed her gaze to see Eren beaming back at her and cheering the very loudest. Armin felt the sadness well up inside him again along with a sense of finality this time. It was about to become official. 

“Armin Arlert.” 

Armin could feel all of the eyes in the room on him as he made his way to the center. He stepped onto the Knott and then the Horned Serpent reacted, hissing just as Armin had expected it to all along. But then so did the Thunderbird. It beat its wings and shrieked as it had before and then the Pukwudgie rattled its spines and raised its bow and finally the Wampus roared. 

There was no cheering this time. The room was completely silent. Armin couldn’t believe it. He had been called by all four Beasts! 

This was impossible. There had to be some mistake. Sure a student being chosen for more than one house wasn’t exactly unheard of but it only happened once a generation. And all four beasts calling the same student happened maybe once every few centuries. And, what’s more, things like this happened to special, extraordinary people, certainly not someone like Armin. 

He had no idea what to do now. Armin turned toward Professor Hange intending to ask her but when he opened his mouth to speak nothing came out. 

“Whe...” was all he managed; Armin felt his face grow hot. 

“Don’t be nervous dear,” the professor said to Armin as she came close to him. Professor Hange was smiling broadly now. It was different from the benign grin she’d been wearing throughout the sorting ceremony. This smile told Armin that she was not just happy but thrilled that such a thing had happened on her watch. “You haven’t done anything wrong; in fact this is a tremendous honor for you,” the teacher went on. “Now it’s up to you which house you want to be in, but don’t worry there is no wrong choice.” 

In truth feeling honored was the last thing on Armin’s mind. He had no idea what to do. He supposed he had been chosen first by the Horned Serpent and that was where he’d assumed he’d end up all along. 

_But she said which house you wanted to be in _a voice in Armin’s head told him.__

____

____

What Armin wanted more than anything was to be with Eren and Mikasa. That was what he had wanted all along. He searched for their faces in the crowd and found them among the crowd of Wampus students. Eren’s bright green eyes were unmistakable and right now they were wide with shock. Mikasa was right beside him and they both had their mouths hanging open. Apparently they couldn’t believe it either. 

But there was no way it could be that simple could it? There was nothing remotely Wampus-like about Armin; he knew that. Admittedly Armin did consider himself kind and generous as well as smart. He was even somewhat adventurous and could be combative when the need arose so, he supposed, in a way the two other houses made sense as well. But Armin never had any desire to be a Thunderbird or a Pukwudgie. Being with his friends was what he wanted. 

Even as he thought this Armin felt weak and cowardly, not like a Wampus at all. After all, what sort of person hid behind his friends his whole life? He didn’t belong in Wampus with them; their Beast should never have chosen him. It did call last after all. 

But it _did _call him. He _was _chosen by the Wampus.____

_____ _

_____ _

Suddenly Armin needed to know why. What could a Beast that prided itself on its strength and courage possibly see in someone like him? He had to know the answer and there was only one way that he would find it out. 

“I choose Wampus,” Armin said at last. 

An enormous cheer, larger than any yet, erupted from Armin’s new housemates but none were cheering louder than his two best friends. From the sound of things Eren was going to scream himself horse. 

It took him a moment to remember that that was where he should be heading. _That’s where I belong now._

____

____

Armin dashed up the stairs; taking them two at a time. Upon reaching the top he was embraced by Eren and Mikasa and then the rest of Wampus house. Armin couldn’t remember being so happy. 

When he was eventually released and the excitement died down the entire student body began filing down the stairs and toward the dining hall for the beginning of the year feast. The trio hung back a bit from the others. 

“This is great!” Eren said enthusiastically. “The three of us are going to be in the same house together. I guess we really are inseparable huh?” 

“I always knew that the two of you would be in Wampus together,” Armin replied. “But I always thought that I would end up in Horned Serpent. I couldn’t be happier that I get to stay with you guys.” 

“Armin,” Mikasa stopped where she stood looking concerned. “You didn’t choose Wampus just because Eren and I were in it did you?” 

“So what if he did?” Eren demanded. “Wampus is the best house anyway and besides you heard what the professor said; there was no right or wrong answer.” 

Mikasa ignored him. “Armin you should have chosen the house that was right for you not because of Eren or me.” 

“But that’s not why I chose Wampus; at least not in the end,” Armin tried to explain. “See a Wampus is supposed to be strong and brave and loyal too, like a warrior. And well I’m just not. But the Wampus chose me anyway and I just need to know why and I never would have found out if I joined one of the other houses. I just hope that I can live up to whatever it saw in me.” 

“What are you talking about Armin?” Eren demanded. “You’ve always been brave and loyal and strong too.” 

“Eren’s right,” Mikasa added. “Every time bullies picked on you, you always stood up to them even though you couldn’t win in a fight. And you never stopped being yourself.” 

“You really mean that?” Armin asked. “You really don’t think that I’m a pathetic excuse for a friend?” 

“Of course not!” Eren replied. “You’re the best friend a guy could ask for. Now can we please go down to dinner? I’m starved!” 

“Oh yeah, sure,” Armin said. 

The three of them made their way down to dinner and Armin felt lighter than he had in days. With the sorting ceremony behind him and his best friends still at his side Armin felt ready for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> So clearly poetry isn't my strong suit but I think the rest of it is pretty solid. Tell me what you think.


End file.
